


When Two Universes Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason dies again, Jason-Centric, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Koriand'r - Freeform, Protective Roy Harper, but also doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where Jason Todd dies once more meet one where Jason Todd who is the Redhood lived through it.This is basically an excuse to write where a batfam who kinda tolerates Jason meet another that just loves him and wants to protect him at all cost.





	1. Goodbye

 

    Jason knew as soon as he moved he wasn’t going to make it. This was going to be the end for him.

    It was a pretty normal case, Joker broke out again and Jason has planned to stay out of anything with him because Jason didn’t think he could stop himself from killing the guy. But he couldn’t help but keep an eye out as they fought him.

    They were all busy, Steph and Cass were teaming up. Bruce was fighting the Joker on his own this time. Tim holding his own pretty well against a larger guy in a clown mask. Dick was close to Damien as if to keep an eye on him. All and all they seem to have it handled and Jason figured it was time to leave.

    Then he saw a guy hiding in the shadows. Jason saw the gun he had a knew it could pierce the armor of the other heroes. He climbs down the building planning to take him down when he started to take aim. Jason moved to be in his way, he didn’t think anyone would hear him and react in time so he just moved.

    He knew as he heard the bang that this was it. This is how Jason Peter Todd the second Robin that died and then somehow came back broken and became the Red Hood would die. He felt the pain immediately. It felt like something ripped through his stomach and exited throws his back.

    He stumbled back from the force of the shoot, he tried to stay up but he fell to the ground. He lands on his back with a thud. He groaned from the pain, he heard yelling and someone was running over.

    “Stay awake Todd, I order you to stay awake.” Said, Damien, as he used his cap to stop the bleeding. “The others are dealing with everything else.”

   Jason knew he wasn’t going to make it. Even if he immediately went to a hospital there wasn’t enough time. So it was time to say what was needed.

    “You going to be a better Batman than Bruce will ever be,” Jason started. “Cause you got so many people to help you along the way.”

    “What are you blabbering about Todd?” Demien asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

    “You going to look out for Bruce and Dick, that always have trouble when someone dies. Try not to let them overwork themselves too much.” Jason said as he studies Damien. When did he get so big?

    “I won’t need to because you're not dying,” Damien yelled as some people run over. “So shut up! Stop say just things.”

    “It’s going to be okay,” Dick says as he takes over from Damien. Damien stared at his bloody hands in horror. “You just need to stay awake okay little wing?”

   “You were a really good brother, you must of had it down pat when I can back.” Jason said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “Don’t pull a Bruce and get absorbed into your work.”

   “I won’t,” Dick said nodding his head. Jason his head slightly to see everyone but Bruce there.

   “Bruce is getting the Batmobile to get you to the cave in time,” Tim explained.

   “I’m sorry for everything I did to you, I shouldn't have dragged you into me and Bruce’s fight.”Jason apologised.

   “You can make it up to me later okay? Cause you'll be just fine.” Tim instead but the worry was obvious.

   “You made a great Robin, couldn’t ask for a better replacement. You became an amazing superhero all on your own, you really did.” Jason said before moving on to Cass.

   “I always wanted an older sister, my mom got pregnant before me. She was stillborn, but if she lived I would have wanted her to be like you. A strong woman, who tries to be better than the cards she was dealt.” Jason said watching as Cass shaking from silent sobs.

   “Little brother,” Cass said simple but was all that needs to be said.

   “Steph, you were a fellow street kid. I see a lot of what I could have been if I lived. Keep giving Bruce craps, he needs someone like that in his life.” Jason said voice filled with praise.

    “I make all the death jokes I can for you.” Steph promise, voice filled with sorrow

    Jason started to see black dots in his vision. He let out a rough cough, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He doesn’t have much longer.

    “Tell Barbara that I love her. We might have trouble at first but she was awesome. I alas knew I could trust her for help.” Jason said looking at Dick. He nodded his head. Jason heard the Batmobile park nearby

    “It’s time to go,” Bruce said appearing to Jason’s right. “We have to hurry.”

    “It’s too late,” Jason said drawing Bruce’ actions. “So listen up good old man. I loved you. I've always loved you, just like everyone else in this messed up family. It’s why I could kill you before I became the Red Hood.”

    This drew everyone’s attention and confusion.

    “I planted a bomb in the Batmobile, you were getting into it. There was no way you could have survived, but I changed my mind. I couldn’t do it. At first because you wouldn't know it was me, but it was really because I loved you.” Jason explained.

    “I love you to Jason, I’ve always had,” Bruce said.

    “Tell Alfred thanks for everything he did, without him I would have starved from my lake of cooking abilities. I would be worse than Dick at eating cereal for every meal.” Jason said. He couldn’t help but poke fun at him one last time. “He was everyone’s granddad.”

    “I’m sure he knows that already,” Dick said. Jason’s vision starts to go black.

    “Hey, mom,” Jason sad staring at the women behind Bruce.

    “It’s time for you to rest,” She said smiling gently at him.

    “Jason?” Steph as concerned.

    “My mom's here to take me, guess I’m going to heaven,” Jason said. “I see you guys later, not for while. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

     “Jason Don’t go with her.” Dick pleaded.

     “Todd stay awake!!.” Damien yelled.

      Everything was muffed, he closed his eyes. He was so tired, so very tired.

      “Goodbye,” Jason whispered as the world disappears around him.

      “JASON!!!” a voice cried out in pain and sorrow.

      And that's a universe where Jason Todd had died once more. But what if it meets another were Jason didn’t die for the second time? Will I guess you just have to find out...


	2. Great, another Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sees Dick, only it's not his Dick. It's a Dick from a world where Jason died again so his family could live.

     Jason couldn’t wait to get back to his Safehouse. He had just finished beating up a bunch of thugs trying to kill a little kid that tries to protect their mother. He may have also given them some money…. Shut up he has a reputation as a serial killer to keep.

   A portal appeared and someone stumbled out. It was Dick obviously beat up. He hair was a mess and he looked tired. There was cut on his suit but nothing serious. He paused when he saw Jason.

    “Jason?” He whispered as he stood there staring.

    “Yeah Dick it’s me,” Jason said as he slowly walked closer. “Why wouldn’t it be me?”

    “You’re alive?” He whispers his voice tremble.

    “Of course I am,” Jason said confused before Dick lunged at him. Dick armed his arms around Jason tightly, as if he let go he would disappear.

    “You died,” Dick sobbed. “I watched you die again.”

    “I’m alive. I die once but I’m alive.” Jason said not sure what to do, and confused. “What do you mean you watch me die?”

    “I watched you die, Damien watched you die,” Dick sobbed into Jason’s shoulder. “You saved us but you died. We watched you bleed out.”

    Damien? Damien saw him die, and he saved them? Oh, he’s from another universe, that explained why he recognized Jason’s outfit. Jason must have died and come back in that universe as well but was dead again for them.

    “I’m sorry,” Jason said. “But I’m not your Jason.”

    “What?” Dick asked confused before looking at the helmet.

    “That portal, it took you to another universe.” Jason explained, “I’m not that Jason that died twice.”

    “...” Dick said nothing but seemed to feel worse at the fact his Jason wasn’t alive again

    “I can take you back to my safe house, we can figure it all out there,” Jason suggested.

    “Sure,” Dick said simply. He still sounded broke, like losing Jason really broke him.

    Jason helped Dick to his safe house as he kinda zoned out. He opened his window and entered first before helping Dick to his couch.

    “I’ve got some clothes you could wear, and some leftover from my dinner yesterday you can eat if you're hungry,” Jason said taking off his helmet.

    “Yeah, that be great, thanks…”Dick said his voice empty of his usual cheer.

     “I’ll grab those clothes for you first,” Jason said awkwardly, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Dick said nothing but nodded slightly. Jason quickly changed into a t-shirt and some sweats. He grabs the same for Dick, when he walked into the living room Dick didn’t appear to have moved.

   “You can change in my bedroom,” Jason said hand the clothes to him as he stood up.

   “Thanks,” Dick said giving him a weak smile before heading toward his bedroom.

  Jason wasn’t sure how to handle this. He’s gone to other universe and meet other Jasons but he didn't think it helps in this case. Dick's Jason had obviously died recently if his reaction had anything to say about it.

     Jason thoughts were interrupted as his bedroom door opened. Dick walked out in a shirt that was baggy on him and sweats. Without his mask, it was obvious he had been crying due to his red eyes. The witness to them told Jason he probably cried in his room for awhile before coming out as well.

     “Food?” Jason asked awkwardly.

     “Yeah, that be great,” Dick said with a kicked puppy look on his face.

     “You can sit here then and uh I’ll go heat it up,” Jason said before heading to the kitchen, not retreating. Shut up.

     “So….What caused you to be in this universe?” Jason asked as he handed him a plate of Steak and mash potatoes.

     “I was dealing with a new villain in Bludhaven. He had this weird technology that’s probably alien. And a ray thing and he got me with it.” Dick explained, “It must have teleported me to this universe.”

    “So the other bats in your world must be working getting you back,” Jason suggested as Dick wolfed down his meal. He must have been really hungry after that fight then getting teleported.

   “Maybe,” Dick said shrugging. “I’ve haven’t really been talking to them since... “ Your death was left unsaid but was heavily implied.

    “Why? When something happens you should be with people you care about.” Jason said thinking about the Outlaws. “You need to talk to each other, I guess. You should talk to them not shut them out.”

    “Really?” Dick said looking surprised.

    “Yeah, I know I’m not the best at talking thing out calming but I’ve been trying to get better at it,” Jason said as he cut up his steak.

    “Are we...Do we..” Dick sighed and runs his hand throw his hair. “Never mind. It’s stupid forget I asked.”

    “No asked or else it’s going to bug me,” Jason said.

    “Do we talk in this universe?” Dick blared out, Jason almost chokes.

    “What do you mean talk?” Asked Jason confused. “You mean like, when we’re in custom and see each other, or sitting down and talking?”

    “The last one, do we hang out you and the rest of the bats?” Dick as looking at his hands.

    “No,” Jason said simply.

    “Why?” Ask dick confused. “We did with our Jason, sure it was rocky at first but we got there.”

    “They don’t trust me, and I…” Jason paused unsure how to put it into words. How do you tell someone you think you don’t deserve to be part of someone's life. That there better off not get close to you because you don’t want to hurt them

    “You don’t think you deserve a chance do you,” Dick asks staring into Jason’s eyes.

    “Am I that easy to read?” Jason said trying to lighten the mood.

    “You got the same expression that my Jason had,” Dick said giving him a weak smile.

    “So you and him talked?” Jason asked trying to get the subject off him.

    “Yeah, we talked. We would joke with Barbara about how back in our day. And stuff like that. You got along great with Steph and Cass.”Dick said fondly with a larger smile.

   “I’m sure he loved you guys, might not have said it but he did,” Jason said.

    “Yeah, he did. I’m glad I got to know him better than the first time.” Dick said with his eyes watering.

    “You can take my bed tonight,” Jason said. “You must be exhausted so you should go to sleep.

   “Yeah,” Dick said nodding his head. “I haven’t slept much lately. What about you?”

   “A night on my couch isn't going to destroy me,” Jason said rolling his eyes. “Go to bed, I’ll put the dish in my sink.”

    Dick just nodded and got up. “I uh,” Dicked said pausing looking unsure. “I love you, night.”

    Jason froze in surprise as he walked away. “Dick?”

    “Yeah,” Dick said standing in front of the bedroom door.

    “I love you too,” Jason said finally. “Night.” Dick just nodded his head in response.

    Jason was sleeping pretty good before he heard sobbing. He blinked and grab the gun hidden in the couch. He paused as he remembers that another Dick was staying in his bedroom. And this Dick was still mourning Jason, who died again. He left the gun and got up.

    Dick was curled in a ball with the blanket wrapped around him. He was shaking as he sobs in his sleep and mumbling. “Jason, I'm sorry. My fault.”

    Jason sighed before sitting on his bed. He shook Dick awake, he almost punches Jason in the face but he caught it. “It’s okay it just me, Jason.”

    “Jason?” Dick said voice filled with hope. He looks so hopefully before he remembered. Jason wasn’t his Jason. “You’re not him…”

    “No.”

    “...” Dick laid back down and turn his back to him.

    “I’ve heard talking can help,” Jason said not sure what to do. Comfort was always Dick specialty, Jason was just good at punching people.

    “It was a pretty normal night at first. The Joker had broken out again. He already had some of his thugs meet up with him at one of his warehouses. Jason was watching us, probably because it was in his area. Then a guy was in an alleyway, had a type of gun that would pierce our custom pretty easily, so Jason got in the bullets way. I think he was aiming at Bruce, but it was hard to tell.” Dick said voice filled with the pain of losing someone. “He bled out...Sometimes it feels like I still have the blood on me and no matter how hard I try it just won’t come off.”

    Jason wasn’t sure what to say so he laid down next to dick and pulled him close to his chest. “He did what you would have done, he saved the people he loved,” Jason said not sure what else there was to say.

    Dick didn’t say anything else. They just laid they listening to each other breathing before he started to glow. Jason let him go as Dick at up.

    “It looks like the same glow from the portal,” Jason said looking at Dick closely.

    “Looks like my times up,” Dick said looking at Jason.

    “I hope you and the others can work this out,” Jason said as Dick’s body started to disappear.

    “I hope you’re able to patch things up with the others,” Dick said as he disappeared.

    Jason could have played this whole thing as a weird dream. If it wasn’t for the extra plate in the sink and the Nightwing custom. Maybe he could try and connect to the bats, what did he have to lose anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love of mash potatoes. I just love potatoes, in general, they're my favorite vegetable. If I could I would marry it. Can you tell I only got an hour of sleep last night?


	3. It's not goodbye

    Jason took other Dick’s advice and tried to play nice with the bat family. He took down some thugs when it looked like they might win against Tim. He gave a nod to the Bats when he saw them on patrol before disappearing. He gave them some info about what was happening in Gotham that they might not know. He was slowly building that trust back.

    Which is how he found himself standing on a rooftop.

     It was a pretty normal case, Joker broke out again and Jason has planned to stay out of anything with him because Jason didn’t think he could stop himself from killing the guy. But he couldn’t help but keep an eye out as they fought him.

   They were all busy, Steph and Cass were teaming up. Bruce was fighting the Joker on his own this time. Tim holding his own pretty well against a larger guy in a clown mask. Dick was close to Damian as if to keep an eye on him. All and all they seem to have it handled, but he wasn’t leaving.

    This sounded too much like how the other Jason died, to protect his family. Jason died once unlike everyone else here, so why not a second time. He studied the alleyways and waited for the sighs of the men with the gun.

    He finally saw him, but he seemed to be waiting to make his move. Jason moved to the building’s rooftop that was next to the alley. The thug was starting to take aim at the bats, Jason leaped down in front of the alley.

    The thug shot the gun, luckily only grazed Jason’s side as he attacks. He punches him in the face, he grabs his wrist and pulled him in. He knees him in the stomach causing the thug to gasp and drop the gun. The thug fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Jason turned back to see Bruce put the cuff on the Joker, everyone had handled their fights.

    “Thanks for the help,” Dick said awkwardly. Things have been kinda awkward between him and the family since Jason started to repair wat was between them. How Jason once acted he can’t say he’s surprised how they aren’t sure how to act.

    “It was nothing,” Jason said as he looked at his wound. It could have turn out worst, the other him did.

    “You got that helping us didn’t you,” asked Damian narrowing his eyes in thought.

    “I rather have this then one of you dead,” Jason replied. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

    “Todd,” Damian said before he could go.

    “Yeah?” Jason asked turning his head slightly.

    “Don’t get yourself killed for being so reclates,” Damian said as he crossed his arms.

    “Only if you do the same brat,” Jason answered before disappearing in the shadows.


	4. More bats, just my luck.

    Jason couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Batman had called Jason asking him to come over to the cave. Jason knew it wasn’t for any family get together, something was up. Jason walked into the cave slowly, they might be thinking about throwing him in jail. But Jason hasn't really killed anyone lately, made it so they couldn't walk sure, but not death.

    “Jason!” Yelled Damian as soon as he saw him. He ran at him a leaped into Jason’s arms. Jason lucky caught him an didn’t fall from the force Damian hit him with.

   “Damian are you okay?” Jason asked considered. He just started to sob, Jason looked up and saw double. There were two of everyone, but there wasn’t a Jason. One group of bats had a surprised look on their face before they to surround Jason.

   “Jason you alive,” Shuttd Stephan as she joined in on the hug.

   “Little brother,” Cass said happily as she hugged him.

   “Thank god you’re alive,” Tim said as he joined in on the hug fest.

   “Jason,” Barbra whisper as tears formed in her eyes. She rolled her chair over and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

   “Jason,” Bruce said as he took off his cowl. “I failed you.”

   “No you didn’t,” Jason said as he realized who they were. “From what your dick told me when we meet, I choose to save you. You didn’t fail me in any way. Now, are you going to join in on the hugs or what?”

     Wayne (Jason decide to call alternates by their last name) studied him before joining in on the hugs.

    “Not going to lie, it's good to see you,” Grayson said as he joined in on the hugs.

    “Jason, what's going on?” asked Bruce confused as he studied the other bat family, he was definitely suspense of them.

    “These guys are from a universe that I died again,” Jason explained as the other bat but Damian let him go. “I meet alt Dick a few months ago. By the way thanks for telling me how he died, or there be another world with a dead Jason.”

    “What?” asked Grayson alarmed.

    “What caused your Jason to died happened here but I just got a new scar,” Jason explained.

    “You could have died!” Asked Barbara in alarm.

    “Yeah, but I didn’t.” Jason pointed out.

    “But you made the choice already didn’t you,” asked Tim as he studied Jason. “You already decide that if you had to trade your life for one of ours, you would do it.”

    “I have for quilt sometime,” Jason answered causing looks of surprise from both bat family. Bow, how the hell caused you guys to come here?”

    "Same as before, a guy with a weird ray gun hit us, but it was a different guy.” Grayson explained,” someone must be selling it on the black market in Gotham or Bludhaven. We just have to wait for it to wear off like last time and we’ll be back in our universe.”

    “Now what we need to do is to figure out how not to confuse each other,” Said Steph as she looked at the doubles. “I don’t know about you but I can’t tell anyone apart, escape Damian that is.”

    “Why are you holding on to Todd?” Asked Damian as the other one stood close to Jason side.

    “Because someone has to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Ask Robin as he crossed his arms and glare at the bats. “He might be one of the better robins but he still requires back up.”

    “It’s not my fault Todd actually rushes in,” Damian snarled.

    “Tch, he doesn’t rush in unless someone is in danger unless your Todd doesn’t take weeks to plan out each mission he does. Our Todd took a mouth to plan an attack on the Black Mask, it went off flawlessly.” Damian said with a smirk, “it was perfectly plain chaos.”

    “Did, did Damian just compliment someone?” Asked Tim voicing Jason’s family’s surprise.

   “Yeah, after Jason died he starts to show he cared by complaining how we handle ourselves in battle.” Drake said to Tim,” And point out every flaw we do, so…”

    “I know how Todd is acting rash but plans it out. And Todd is a more super robin compare to Grayson and Drake.” Damian said in agreement,” it’s not as if Mother would lay with someone she deemed lesser.”

     “What!?!” Steph asked in alarmed.

    “Did you really have to talk about how I had sex with Tala?” Asked Jason as he buried his face in his hands.

    “Yes, to prove our point.” Answered both Damian.

    “We could refer to the people that came here by their last names, and the other Damian could be Robin,” Barbara said changing the subject. 

    “Yeah, that’s what I’ve been doing in my head,” Jason said nodding his head.

    Both dicks stomachs suddenly rumbled causing them to give the other a shy smile.

    “Well then I suppose we could have dinner, you all an borrow some clothes,” Bruce suggested.

    “Sounds like an excellent idea father, then I and Todd can dual. “Robin said nodding his head. “Besides Father, he was the only one good at a sword, most like due to his training at with the All Caste.”

     “What?” Asked Bruce surprised.

    “Tala had me train by Ducra,” Jason explained. “He was the leader of the All Caste.

    “Have you master the All Blades in this world as well?” Asked Damian.

    “Yeah,” Jason replied.

    “Good,” Robin sad giving a nod.

    “Jason going to be helping Alfred cook right?” Asked Drake,” he makes the best coffee cake.”

    “You should try his breakfast food,” Brown said smiling. “He makes amazing waffle and bacon. Right, Cain?”

    “Good muffins,” Cain said with a small smile.

    “It’s not that surprising, Jason did cook a lot with Alfred when he was younger.” Said Wayne with a small smile on his face.

    “Yeah, yeah, your a fan of my cooking just like the outlaws.,” Jason said shaking his head. “I’ll go make dinner plans with Alfred. I’ll probably handle the desserts or something.”

    “Yeah, sounds good.” Said Bruce awkwardly, not that surprising Jason didn’t cook for the bat family. They probably thought he would poison them.

    Everyone heads off to change clothes and Jason went the kitchen. Dinner with the bats, great. At least there the other bats. From what Jason could tell he was closer to them in that world than this. So it could be alright but probably be very awkward and tense at some points at least. Is it too late for Jason to die again.


	5. Dinner with Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat family realizes they didn't know much about their Jason as they liked to believe.

    Jason helped Alfred cook and made the deserts. Some peanut butter brownies and some coffee cakes since Alfred had all the ingredients. Dinner wasn’t completely done and Alfred told him to go and talk to the family. Jason walked into the living room only to see the two Damians they were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

   “Hello Todd, we were just watching a documentary on the universe, care to join us.” Asked the one on the right.

   “Sure,” Jason said before taking a set in an armchair. “Quick question who the alternative Damian?”

  “I am,” answered the one on the right again.

  “Okay,” Jason said before turning his attention to the TV.

  “I need to ask a question,” said Robin.

  “Ask away,” Jason response.

  “Do you talk to mother every mouth on the phone?” Asked Robin, Damian looked surprised.

  “Yeah, we talk sometimes, plus I give her updates on how the brats doing,” Jason answered noticing the shock looked on Damian's face. “If you want Damian I could give you her phone number, she really happy if you talked to her more.”

    “I would very much like that,” Damian said.

    They chilled in the living room till Alfred came and told them Dinner was ready. They walked in to see one bat family was sitting on one side and the other on the other side. They were also wearing different clothes to be easier to tell them apart.

  “Alternate Damian sits over here,” Brown said point at the empty chair next to her. Damian sits next to Dick and Robin sits next to Brown. There was an open seat next to Damian that Jason took, Tim was writing on his right.

  “The food tastes amazing as always Alfred,” Wayne said

  “Thank you, Sir,” Alfred said politely.

   “The chicken tastes different but still pretty good,” said Tim after taking a bit.

   “Yes, Master Jason cooked that he added different spices to it,” Alfred answered.

   “Yes, I would totally kill someone for Jason’s chicken,” Brown said grinning as she quickly grabs some.

   “What type of food do Jason usually cook for you guys?” Jason asked cruise. 

   “Usually waffles, you made the best waffles.” Grayson answered, “Tim always tried to convince you to make coffee items. Like coffee cakes or brownies.”

    “I remember that one time you stood up for three days working on a case, and no one knew. So Jason snuck into the manor and drug your coffee, and tucked you into the bed.” Said Brown laughing, that bat family all had smiles as they remembered that time.

   “Jason did that?” Dick asked in surprise.

   “Yeah, he's like Dick that way, being protective and caring but his ways of showing it are different.” Explained Drake when he noticed the confused look he continued.” One times someone at school was bothering Damian about being Arabic like they kept calling terrorist and stuff. So he showed up the next day to drop off his lunch because he didn’t grab it that morning and scared the kid. No one has messed with Damian since that incident.”

    “Oh, how about all the times Jason snuck in and read to Cass?” Asked Brown, Cain looks up and smiles.

    “Lighting thief,” She said smiling. Cain smiled back and nodded.

    “Good series, the Hobbit now,” Cass told her other self.

     “Wait, you're doing that now?” Asked Steph surprised.

     “I have to make sure she reads good books. I’m never letting her near that garbage that people are fans of,” Jason said as he noticed that Robin was staring at his carrots. Jason grabs them from his plate and replaced them with his salad. “Here eat this, I like Carrots.”

    “Nice to see something never change,” Said Wayne with his eyes softening and a small smile on his face.” Damian, always hating carrots and Jason switching them with some other food on his plate.”

    No one comments on it. This is the first time it’s happened since this is the first time Jason had dinner with them since coming back in this world.

    “Todd, are you dating Harper and the alien in this world as well?” Asked Robin as he narrows his eyes and Jason froze in surprise.

    “Jason isn't dating anyone,” Dick said laughing he looked as Jason refused to look at anyone. His laughter comes to a stop. “Little bird?” Dick said in confusion.

     “Are they okay?” Asked Jason with a hint of worry in his voice with a sad look to match it.

    “Your death hit them hard, they’ve still not over it. They’re worse off than I was when we meet, we can’t mention you in front of them.” Grayson said as he looked at his plate sadly. "When we do Kori starts to cry and leave to go to you're guys apartment. Roy wonders the streets and visits your favorite places in Gotham."

    “I’ve been keeping an eye on them, make sure they have back up for when they need it,” Wayne reassure Jason. "We've been making sure Roy has fallen off the wagon and that Kori doesn't do anything radical."

    “Thanks, for watching out for them.” Jason said,” don’t know why but they love me and I love them with everything I got.”

    “Consider it payback for all the shovel talks we gave them,” Said Grayson with a grin. “Bruce was the best one, I wish I had it on camera to recorded what happened. Their reaction was priceless.”

     "I thought one of them would pass out from fear alone at some point," Brown said grinning.

     Cain smiled and nodded her head. "No one hurt little brother," Cain said in agreement.

    “Yours was pretty good too, you looked like you might actually kill them if they hurt Jason.” Drake pointed out causing everyone to smile in amusement.

    “Tch, Mother would do much worse than either father or Grayson,” Robin said, Damian nodded his head in agreement.

     “Of course, unlike them, Mother has no trouble with killing, but would choices not to so they can suffer,” Damian said, Jason smiled a the two Damians.

     “I can really feel the love, thanks brat” Jason said messing up Damian's hair. He smacked the hand away and glared Jason just smirked at him.

    “I’m done, shall we spare now?” Asked Robin as he finished his salad.

    “Sure, I got time before patrol,” Jason said getting up from his seat.

    “As long as you don’t use the All blades, a simple spare is not worth it eating away at your soul,” Damian said causing Jason bat to freeze.

    “It eats at your soul?” Asked Dick with his voice trembling.

    “Yeah, that’s why we never let him use them,” Grayson said as he looked at the bats.” You didn’t know did you?”

    “If we knew we wouldn’t ever let him use them,” Said Bruce as he narrows his eyes.

    “Relax old man, I don’t us them willy nelly, only when I need too. It’s either me or the other guy. And I don’t plan on dying twice any time soon.” Jason said following the two Damians out of the room. The room was tense with worry, they knew Jason wasn’t planning on dying again but if it meant saving one of them…they already know the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any songs you listen to usually while you read or write? If so can you let me know? I'm honestly curious and want to listen to some more stuff.


	6. A Deeper Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's family get a punch in the face of how little they truly knew about him.

     “We definitely have to do this more often,” Jason said as he took a drink from his water bottle. They trained long and hard and Jason differently felt more confident in his swords skills after it.

    “I shall make sure of it from now,” Damian says from where he’s sitting next to Robin. “You’re swords skill are rusty but our spares should sharpen them.”

    “It would be unwise for this skill to be left alone,” Robin said in agreement.

     “Yeah yeah,” Jason ruffled both their hair cause them to smack his hands away. “I’m going to head up, don’t stay down here for too long.” He told them.

    “We'll be fine brother, we’re not like Drake,” Robin said causing Jason to pause. A smile formed on his face.

    “Sure thing little bros,” Jason told them as he left them be.

    Jason walked up from the cave. He spared with both Damiens, separately and at the same time, for at least two hours. Jason was honestly surprised he didn’t lose much. He knew the brats where better at him but they mostly only won when they fought against him together.. Jason was sure this would change as Damien gained more experience but he couldn’t help but be proud of them.

  Jason stopped in the living room when he noticed Bruce was setting in a chair with his head in his hands. Jason knew that Bruce wanted to be alone but Jason also knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to leave him alone. Jason sighs before walking over and taking a seat on the couch that was to Bruce’s left.

  “I never really realized how far you’ve drifted from us,” Bruce said as he raised his head from his hands and looks at Jason. He studies him as if he seeing him for the first time. “We’ve barely talked outside of our suits since you came back. I have only seen you in the cave and never inside the mansion and you only in the cave for info never to visit.”

    “I’ve been in Cass’ room three times to read to her,” Jason told him after a moment.

    “Like that changes anything,” Bruce responded with a deep frown and a sad look in his eyes. “She, Steph, and Alfred are the only people you’ll talk to. And they didn’t know what the others did. You hardly talk to us even when we’re in the masks. You stick to yourself instead of working with us.”

   “Don’t act as if it’s all my fault,” Jason snarled at him. “I’ve started to try and fix things but none of you are really willing to try to understand why I did the things I did. You all just assume that I just want to to the joker because of you and my death but failed to see the other reasons I want to. You failed to understand why I did the things I did!”

   Jason turned and started to leave the manor before seeing the other Bruce. He held a sad look on his face but also looked like he was remembering something. Jason was about to walk past him but he places a hand on his shoulder causing him to pause.

   “You know I’ve been meaning to read  _ The Lighting Theif _ since Cass really enjoyed it,” Wayne begins causing Jason to look confused. “But I can’t seem to find it, do you have a copy I could read.”

   “Yeah,” Jason said after a moment of hesitation. “It’s in one of my hideouts...Do you want to come with.”

   “I’d enjoyed coming,” He said with a nod.

   “Books?” Alternate Cass said coming out of nowhere.”Can I come?”

   “Yeah,” Jason with a smile. “I’ve got some books you might enjoy reading too. I’m sure you can get your own set when you go back.”

   Cain smiled and nodded excitedly. The three quickly left to go back to Jason main hideout.

   Bruce watched from the window as Jason act happier with the other Bruce. He didn't know where he went wrong but he planned on fixing it. He wants to have what he once did with Jason before it went bad and he did. He plans on learning more about what Jason has gone through thanks to his ignorance. Unknown to him Dick as was already doing this same thing.

    “So how did Jason come back?” Dick asked wondering if this one knew any more then he did.

    Grayson stared out the window for a moment before answering. “We not sure how but he woke up in his grave. We never found out but we didn’t really care once we fixed things.”

    Dick's eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped.

    Grayson continues. “He had to crawl his way out, Jason said he didn't remember it just the fear, the need for survival, and wanting Bruce. Caused him some nerve damage in his hands.”

     “What?” Dick said in alarm.

     “That’s not all that Jason had to go through, not in the slightest.” Grayson said shaking his head as to rid the thoughts in his head.”I’m going to go check on the two Damians make sure they’re not up to something.

     Just like Dick and Bruce the others were starting to learn more about what Jason had to go through.

     “Hey,” Brown asked Steph as they watched Alfred take care of the two Damians after the spare they had not long after Jason left. “What do you give Jason when he’s hurt? Since most painkillers don’t really work unless it's the strong stuff.”

    Alfred froze as he handed Robin an ice pack. Steph, Alfred, and Damian had looks of shock.

   “Would you like to explain,” Alfred asked turning his attention from Damian to Brown.

   “Uhh,” Brown said not sure how to explain

    Robin quickly explained. “Due to the side effect that Mother fixed Jason mind he has a higher drug tolerance.”

    Damian frowned, “Mother never mentioned this to me.”

    “We only found out after at least even times we stitched him up,” Brown explained quickly. “He probably didn't want to bother us and you guys with something so small to him.”

    Even tho the two tried to help the three couldn’t help but wonder what else they didn’t know about Jason. What he kept hidden from them so he wouldn't bother them.

     “Hey Cass,” Gordon said when she saw Cass. She flashes the wheelchair girl a smile.

      “You think I can ask you something?” Gordon asked Cass nodded.

      Gordon studied her hands and refused to look CAss in the eyes “Did...Did you know about how he got tortured in Qurac? Or any other of the times he was tortured? Because I noted that he always shys away from being touched here. Our Jason was the same for a while and even after he told us but it was less. He doesn’t have a problem when he insulating it but otherwise..”

       “No...” Cass said as she clutched her first.

      “I’m sorry or telling you, but I was thinkings since he seems closes to you, he might be able to get us to you touching him the quickest.” Gordon said as she takes on of her hands. “H’s been through a lot but I’m sure you all can become even closer than we did.”

     Cass didn’t respond to this.

       Everyone had began to wonder what they missed and why Jason seemed more open to their alternates then them. One thing is for sure, they will make it up to him. They will show how much they care for Jason and that they deserve to be cared about by him. They won’t let him slip through their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is one song you would use to describe Jason Todd?


End file.
